LeCarré, Laine
Laine LeCarré was a smuggler that operated in the Inner Rim regions, especially along the Rimma Trade Route, the Maridis Run and the Corellian Trade Spine. Operating from his ship, the Black Howler, Laine worked for various underworld individuals and syndicates until he became immersed in a personal rebellion against the Galactic Empire in 0 BBY, assisting Rayce Madden and Azlyn Mohiem. History Early Life Laine was born to the LeCarré family on Nar Shaddaa in 37 BBY. The younger brother of Isiah LeCarré, Laine frequently tagged along with his brother as he grew up. With Isiah, Laine joined the street gang known as the Red Mynocks that worked out of the Slag Pit bar in the Corellian sector on Nar Shaddaa. The ganag was employed as thieves and muscle by the Hutt crimelord, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, the uncle of Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Isiah and Laine moved up through the ranks of the gang rapidly, showing great success in acting as collection agents and running protection rackets throughout the Corellian sector of Nar Shaddaa. Eventually, Isiah took over as a captain within the gang and made Laine one of his top lieutenants. Laine was often responsible for forming crews to escort shipments of illegal materials to and from buyers and sellers. During this time, Laine became very adept at working and piloting freighters and speeders. He often took on the responsibility of transporting spice to drop points off of Nar Shaddaa. Laine was present when a meeting between Jiliac the Hutt and his rival at the time, Kom’Ra Nokko Dirunn, which sparked a turf war that engulfed both Hutts’ forces and territories. Laine learned that his brother intended to plan a assassination attempt on Kom’Ra the Hutt while the rival boss was visiting Nar Shaddaa. Laine tried to dissuade his brother numerous times, but Isiah wouldn’t listen, stating that Jiliac had made him who he was and he was going to be loyal to his boss. Laine learned that Kom’Ra had also heard about his brother’s plans and formulated a counter-strike. Showing up too late, Laine witnessed his brother’s presumed death at the hands of Kom’Ra’s thugs. Laine quickly fled, seeking out Isiah’s wife and children. Laine arrived at his brother’s home just in time to get his niece and nephew out before a bomb exploded, killing Isiah’s wife and destroying their home. Laine fled with the two children, taking them to a safe house in the lower quarter of the sector. Knowing that he would have a death mark on his head also, Laine placed his niece and nephew, Nessa and Rhan, in the care of a friend (Kyla Kiminn), giving the acquaintance a substantial amount of credits to protect the young children. After that, Laine fled Nar Shaddaa for the Outer Rim territories. Wandering the Rim Ending up as a vagabond in the Outer Rim, Laine kept a low profile for years, wandering from planet to planet, barely making enough money to survive. Around 7 BBY, Laine learned that Kom’Ra the Hutt had finally been killed and that the death mark on his head had disappeared. Not knowing what had become of his family on Nar Shaddaa, Laine continued to live as a vagabond in the Outer Rim. He eventually took a job as a deckhand on the light freighter, the Black Hauler. Around the beginning of 6 BBY, the Hauler was attacked by a group of pirates known as the Blackstone Pirates in the Inner Rim. While the ship was able to escape the pirates in the Jaso Sector, the captain was severely wounded, leaving Laine to get the ship to its destination on Geidi Prime. Almost as soon as Laine landed the ship, the captain died from his wounds. The Dock master, an Imperial Customs agent, signed over a waiver to Laine, tranfering ownership of the Hauler to him. Registering as BoSS, Laine learned that the shipment he had just delivered was actually a load of armor replacements and munitions meant to reinforce local Imperial forces. Having little respect for the Imperials, Laine vowed to never work for the Imperials again, in spite of having just gained a ship from the situation. Turning back to the Underworld Laine eventually found his way across the Antrixian Commonwealth to the lawless, desert world of Cambis. On Cambis, Laine encountered the crimelord Vance Tremmell, who offered him a number of jobs smuggling for his organization. As Laine was preparing to leave Cambis on his first smuggling run, he witnessed a group of aliens attacking another alien near where his ship was landed. Not liking the odds of the alien being attacked, Laine had a moment of heroism. Laine quickly gunned down the attackers and saved the other alien from certain death. The alien, a Turian female named Jez'set, thanked Laine for his help, stating that she now owed him a life debt. When Laine initially refused, Jez’set roughly and physically informed him that he had no choice but to accept her as a companion until she could repay the debt. Together with Jez’set, Laine set off to begin a very successful smuggling career. Falling into Rebellion For six years, Laine and Jez’set led very successful lives as smugglers working for Rayder and others within the Inner Rim. They managed to maintain low profiles for the most part, only attracting the attention of potential employers when they needed to. While on the backwater world of Falsan, Laine and Jez’set witnessed a squad of Stormtroopers pursuing a young man through the docking area of the starport. While they were initially going to ignore the scene, Laine had a change of heart when the man was cut off by another man weilding a red lightsaber. Just as the man with the lightsaber was preparing to strike, both Laine and Jez’set fired their weapons at him, drawing his attention away from the other man. The ensuing firefight resulted in the Stormtroopers being killed and the other man being driven off. Knowing that the man with the lightsaber would return with more Stormtroopers, Laine and Jez’set grabbed the young man and fled from Falsan with him. Appearance and Personality Laine LeCarré was best known as a smuggler that operated in the Inner Rim territories during the Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic. A rough, rogue type, Laine was also known as a ladies’ man, with many mistresses located throughout the galaxy. Rugged, brash, and handsome best decribed the smuggler, even if his appearance was often unkept. Although Laine had an extensive history working in the criminal underworld, he had a true hero’s spirit and was often quick to help out those in need. RPG D6 Stats Type: Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 7D+2, Dodge 8D, Melee Combat 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Alien Species 6D, Business 4D+1, Intimidation 6D, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Streetwise 7D, Value 5D, Willpower 5D MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 7D, Repulsorlift Operations 6D+2, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 7D+2, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 4D+1, Con 6D, Gambling 6D, Persuasion 6D, Search 6D, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 5D+2, Lifting 5D, Stamina 6D+1 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Blaster Repair 4D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Demolition 4D, First Aid 4D+1, Space Transport Repair 6D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D+1 Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: ID Card, Datapad, Comlink, BoSS Datapad, Modified YT-2000 Light Freighter The Black Howler, Modified Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Knife (STR+1D), Wardrobe Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters